


Heated

by rafaelsbarba



Category: Seared - Fandom, Seared 2019
Genre: Breathplay, Casual Sex, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Seared mcc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:15:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21554491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rafaelsbarba/pseuds/rafaelsbarba
Summary: My take on how Harry and Emily's 'relationship' began.
Relationships: Harry/Emily
Kudos: 3





	Heated

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the characters (obviously)

_“Things get heated. And then they get more heated.”_

“You can head out, Mike. I’m just gonna take one last look over the books and maybe even convince Harry to actually go home and get some rest,” Emily said after glancing at the clock, realizing the late hour.

Mike looked relieved. It had been a long day, after all. A successful day. He earned a good night’s rest. All of them did. 

Mike was reluctant to leave Emily and Harry alone, knowing his partner’s discontent with their consultant, but Emily proved she could handle herself. She had no problem putting Harry in his place, if needed.

He gathered his things and bid goodnight to each of them, silently praying they wouldn’t destroy his restaurant.

Emily continued going over the papers, making sure all the numbers were correct. Occasionally, she stole a glimpse of the hot-headed chef, who was still hard at work cleaning up the kitchen. She took a moment to watch him. He cleaned almost as meticulously as he cooked. She closed the laptop and organized the desk before making her way over to him.

“You do know you can go home, right?” She asked, leaning against the counter.

“You do know you can mind your own business, right?” Harry responded, without looking up from his task.

“Why do you bother cleaning up when you know there’s a cleaning crew coming in?” 

“Why do you ask so many questions?” 

“What can I say? I find you very intriguing,” she smirked. 

“And I find you very annoying,” he glared.

“Why do you hate me so much, Harry?” She questioned, crossing her arms. While arguing with him could be quite fun at times, his attitude was starting to irritate her.

“I don’t hate you. I just don’t trust you,” he replied.

“All I’ve ever done is try to help you,” she said sincerely.

“Yeah, Mike might buy into your bullshit, but I don’t,” he stopped to look at her. “No one in this world does anything without getting something in return. I don’t believe for one second that you’re here out of the good of your heart,”

“Believe it or not, not everyone in the world is against you, Harry. Though maybe they should be considering you’re a selfish, egotistical prick!” 

They were both shocked by the unexpected outburst. She was normally so calm and collected. But there was just something about him that got under her skin. 

He took a step towards her, placing himself directly in front of her. Blocking her from the exit.

“If I’m such an asshole then why are you here? We were doing fine on our own. We don’t need you!” he blurted. 

“I just want the restaurant grow and for you and Mike to get the success you deserve,” she said, taking a step towards him. “But you know what? I’m done trying to please you. I’ve worked my ass off to give you the finest ingredients, top of the line utensils and completely upgrade your kitchen. And yet here you are, still complaining.” They were standing so close that she could see the flecks of gold in his dark green eyes. 

They both stood their ground, each waiting for the other to break. The next thing she knew his lips were on hers as he pressed her roughly against the counter. She ignored the edge digging into her back and ran her hands up his chest then through his hair, pulling him even closer. All the tension finally melting away.

He ran his tongue along her lip silently asking for an entrance, to which she eagerly accepted. Their tongues each fought for dominance. He growled into her mouth as she tugged on his hair. His hands moved from her hips to her ass, giving it a squeeze, successfully earning a moan from her.

She pulled away, breathing heavily. His lips moved down to her neck, hands slipping under her shirt to rest on her waist. 

“Wait, wait we can’t do this,” she mumbled, trying to catch her breath.

“You’re right,” he paused. “It’s unsanitary,” he released her and moved to grab his jacket. “So your place or mine?”

-

It turns out his place was closer. She was all too ambitious to see his apartment. She didn’t know what to expect. It was small and immaculately clean. She wasn’t able to observe much more than that.

As soon as they were inside he had her pinned up against the wall, kissing her lips quick before moving back to her neck. She pushed the leather jacket off his shoulders, letting it fall to the floor. He did the same, carelessly tossing her coat to the ground. They each hastily kicked off their shoes. He slipped her shirt over her head and continued placing kisses down her chest. He made quick work of her bra, throwing it behind him. 

He pulled a nipple into his mouth, sucking on it greedily while he massaged her opposite breast. He bit down lightly, causing her to gasp before soothing it with his tongue. He then moved to the other side, giving it the same treatment. 

She ran a hand down his chest, groping his growing erection through his jeans. He pulled away just long enough to pull his shirt over his head. He crashed his lips onto hers once again while working on getting her pants undone. They fell down around her ankles and she kicked the article of clothing to the side. 

His hand made its way down to her center, lightly rubbing her clit through her panties. She tried to move her hips against his hand for more pressure. He chuckled against her lips.

“Eager are we?” he asked smugly.

“Shut up,” she replied, pulling him in for another kiss. 

She got his pants unzipped, pushing them down along with his boxers. He groaned when she took his cock in her hands, stroking him slowly. Teasing him as he had done to her. 

“Do we need a condom?”

“I’m clean and on the pill.”

“I’m clean too.”

He grabbed her leg, hooking it around his waist. He moved her panties to the side, slipping a finger inside of her. He lazily pumped it in and out a few times before adding another finger. She groaned at the agonizingly slow pace.

“Harry, if you’re not inside of me in the next 30 seconds I think I’m gonna strangle you.” 

He pulled his fingers out and lined himself up, the head of his cock just grazing her entrance. He paused and they locked eyes. He leaned in close, his lips just grazing hers.

“Tell me what you want, Emily.”

“I want you to hurry up and fuck me.”

With that he pushed into her. She threw her head back, trying to process both the feeling of pain and pleasure. He gave her a minute to adjust as he wasn’t exactly small. When he felt her move her hips against him, he started to move in and out of her. 

Her moans in his ear encouraged him to pick up the pace. He started thrusting faster and faster. She surprised him when she grabbed his hand, guiding it up to her throat. She could tell he was weary but reassured him with a nod and he lightly applied pressure. He paid careful attention not to hurt her, yet press just hard enough to restrict her breathing. 

She whimpered and he knew she was close. He dropped a quick kiss on her lips before increasing his speed, slamming into her as hard as he could. She ran her nails down his back, causing him to growl. She called out his name as she came. Her body shaking against his pushed him over the edge. He groaned as he spilled himself inside of her.

They stood pressed against the wall until they were each able to catch their breath. He pulled out of her and dropped her leg to the ground. He pulled up his pants while she gathered her clothes. 

“You’re good,” she smirked at him, proceeding to get dressed.

“I know,” he responded, pulling his shirt over his head. 

She scoffed and smacked his chest, getting probably the first genuine smile she’d seen on his face all night.

“Alright fine, you’re not so bad yourself,” he picked up her jacket, holding it open for her.

She slipped her arms in and felt him press a kiss to the back of her neck. 

“So, same time next week?”

“Harry, this can’t happen again.”

“Yeah that’s what you said earlier and now you’re standing in my apartment.”

Well he had her there. She sighed knowing arguing with him would be pointless. She’d be lying if she said she didn’t want to do it again and he knew that.

“Fine,” she finally replied. “But you’re cooking me dinner next time,” she said with a wink and left before he could object.

On the cab ride home she wondered if she made a mistake. It was highly unprofessional. But then again, it wasn’t like they were dating. It’s just casual sex. As long as it didn’t affect their work, there’s nothing wrong with a little stress relief, right?

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed. Feedback is greatly appreciated!


End file.
